


Morning Cuddles

by FrayFray



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrayFray/pseuds/FrayFray
Summary: Kori wants some attention, and Kara and Jaime only need a little prodding.





	Morning Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing Injustice 2 pretty much non-stop since it came out and that's where inspiration for this came from. I don't read comics at all so if there's any glaring ignorances of canon then I sincerely apologise.

“It is too cold! Come back to bed!”  
Kara rolled her eyes, “I have to go to work Kori.”  
Kori sat up in bed, the covers tucked under her arms, “I disagree. You can… what did Jackson call it? ‘Pull a sickie!’” Kara shook her head, “I never get sick. Miss Grant will be suspicious.”  
Jaime chose that moment to add his two cents to the conversation by moaning, pulling the covers up over his head, and mumbling something about taking their discussion somewhere people weren’t trying to sleep. Kori swatted his shoulder. “But it is snowing!” she wheedled, “Will your newspaper not be closed?”  
“You’re thinking of schools,” Jaime mumbled. Kara sighed, “Miss Grant wouldn’t even think about shutting CatCo unless a literal hurricane was happening.”  
“You could make that happen,” Kori laughed. “Kori, I’m not causing a hurricane just to get out of work,” Kara admonished, “I’m getting in the shower.”  
Kori huffed, blowing a strand of her auburn curls away from her face. After a moment’s contemplation, she wrapped her arms around Jaime’s back, causing him to yelp in protest, “Cold hands!”  
“Will you make pancakes?” Kori asked, kissing the back of Jaime’s neck. Jaime sighed, “If I can just get another half hour of sleep, sure.” Kori sighed and cuddled closer to Jaime, pressing another soft kiss to his shoulder. Soon Jaime was softly snoring once more.  
Kara bustled back into the room, wrapped in a towel, “Has anyone seen my grey shirt?”  
“No,” Kori replied, untangling herself from Jaime and sitting up again. Kara dropped her towel and Kori bit her lip softly, watching as the blonde Kryptonian put on her underwear. Once she had her skirt on, Kara hurried out again and Kori slumped.  
From the bedside table, a harsh buzzing and Edge of Seventeen by Stevie Nicks drew Kori’s attention. “Kara! Your phone is ringing!”  
Kara came back in, fumbling with her earrings. She flung them on the end table and picked up her phone. “Hello? Oh, Miss Grant! I’m on my way right- oh… Okay… Yes, I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
Kori rolled onto her stomach and gazed innocently up at Kara with her sparkling emerald eyes, “What was that about?”  
“Miss Grant’s flight is snowed in at Star City and she won’t be back until tomorrow. Since I’m really only needed there while she’s there, I basically have the day off.”  
“Fantastic!” Kori beamed, “Now come here, I want to cuddle!”  
Kara rolled her eyes, “You’re so needy sometimes, you know that?” She took off her shirt and skirt and got back into bed. Kori put her arms around Kara, resting her head on her chest. Kara smiled, in spite of herself and kissed Kori’s forehead. Kori tilted her head back so Kara could kiss her lips.  
Jaime rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow. Kori reached out for him and he shuffled closer, putting an arm around her waist. She gave a long, contented sigh, “Let us never leave this bed.”  
“I thought you wanted pancakes,” Jaime murmured, running his fingers up the warm skin of Kori’s arm. “I do!” she protested, “But I am not so hungry.”  
They lay while longer, Jaime caressing Kori’s skin, while Kori nestled against Kara’s chest. Presently, Kori rolled over and kissed Jaime. Kara pulled herself in behind Kori and put her arms around the Tamaran’s slender waist. Kori reached a hand behind her, squeezing the flesh of Kara’s hip. Kara giggled and put her lips to Kori’s neck, pressing herself against Kori’s arse.  
Kori detached her lips from Jaime’s and rolled onto her back, “Shall we spar before breakfast then?”  
Kara nodded, smirking coyly, and Jaime grinned, “I’m keen if you two are.”  
“Of course you are,” Kara grinned. She leaned forward and kissed Jaime, so their bodies made an arch over Kori’s reclining form. Kori put a hand on each of their backs, the left hand reaching to squeeze the firm curve of Jaime’s arse, while the right flicked at Kara’s bra clasp. Kara pulled her bra off and flung it toward the wardrobe. Her panties soon followed it.  
Kori giggled excitedly, “I adore this Kryptonian efficiency!”  
“Oh, I know you do!” Kara grinned, pouncing on Kori and kissing her, hard.  
While Kara and Kori sucked each other’s faces, Jaime hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Kori’s purple pyjama shorts and began to ease them down over her hips, leaning down to kiss the taught flesh of her stomach. Kori giggled, and arched her back.  
Kara slipped a hand up Kori’s tank-top, pulling it up over her head. Kori’s thick red curls acted as something of an obstacle, causing them both to giggle. By now, Kori’s shorts were gone also and Jaime was kissing Kori’s thighs. Kori’s fingers tangled in Jaime’s dark hair as his mouth closed on the soft, red heat between her legs.  
Kori’s toes curled as Jaime’s tongue traced the outline of her entrance. He shifted so her knees were over his shoulders and began to really press home, flicking up to caress her clit.  
While Jaime pleasured Kori below, Kara pleasured her above. With her tongue, the blonde girl played with the emerald rings shot through Kori’s nipples, pausing only to receive the Tamaran’s passionate and feverish kisses. Kori had one hand on Jaime’s head and the other on Kara’s arse, “Oh my loves,” she sighed, her voice hoarse with lust, “I love you both so much!” Kara, in the midst of kissing Kori’s neck, smiled, “You’re always so emotional when we have sex, Kori.” Then she put her lips to Kori’s ear and whispered, “We love you too.”  
Jaime’s tongue was slowly pushing Kori to the edge when Kara’s hand snaked down over Kori’s abdomen and through her auburn thicket to assist. Kori’s gasps became sharper, her moans deeper. Between Jaime’s tongue and Kara’s fingers, Kori soon cried out in ecstasy, eyes shining and chest heaving.  
The three of them lay in a tangled heap for a few moments before Jaime sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, “Who’s for pancakes?” he asked, grinning.  
Kori pushed herself up onto her elbows and pulled Jaime in for a kiss, “But you and Kara have not been pleasured yet.” Kara nodded, “She’s right. If I’m having a day off work, we should at least make the most of it.” Jaime nodded, “Of course, silly me.”  
Kara pushed Jaime onto his back, her hand wrapping around his rigid shaft. Kori put her hand over Kara’s and giggled, “Sometimes I wonder if this is not made of stone.” Jaime put his hands behind his head, “Pleasing you pleases me,” he laughed.  
Kara kissed him, “And you do it so well my love, but now it’s our turn.” She rolled over, opened the top draw of the bedside table, and pulled out a condom. She opened it and rolled it onto his cock. Kori still lay next to Jaime, having regained her breath and now just watching. Letting herself float slightly, Kara positioned herself over Jaime’s hips and slowly lowered herself onto him. They came together with a mutual groan of pleasure and Kara rode him for a few pleasant moments before he sat up and cradled her in his arms. They kissed; fleeting, feverish touches of the lips, like darting butterflies. Kara glanced over Jaime’s shoulder just in time to see Kori dip a finger between her own legs, the other hand tweaking and tugging at her nipple rings.  
Jaime gripped Kara’s hips, building pace. Kara dug her nails into Jaime’s shoulder and he gasped, kissing Kara fiercely, his lips sinking into the soft flesh of her lower lip. They broke apart and Jaime chuckled, “If you keep that up, I’m not gonna last.” Kara grinned “You won’t have to worry too much. Watching Kori come really got me going.” Jaime put his hand between them and probed through the golden down between Kara’s legs. Her eyes widened, “Oh fuck,” she hissed, “You going for the gold medal?” With a few more minutes of frantic thrusting and rubbing, Jaime and Kara collapsed in a heap, breath laboured and skin glistening slightly.  
Kori cuddled up to Kara, caressing the Kryptonian’s skin. “You two are so beautiful!” she gushed. Jaime propped himself up and looked at her, “Did you come again Kori?” Kori shook her head, “Not quite.”  
Kara rolled over, eyes dark with intent, “Do you want to?” 

Twenty minutes later the three of them disentangled from one another; Kori stretching her long limbs in satisfaction, Kara wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, and Jaime pulling off another spent condom. They lay in warm, slightly sticky content for a few moments before Jaime stirred, “Who wants breakfast?”  
“In a little while,” Kori murmured, “Cuddles first.”  
Jaime lay back down and put his arm around Kori. She nuzzled into his chest, while Kara pulled the covers up over the three of them and then put her arms around Kori’s waist.  
_Today will be a good day_ Kori thought.


End file.
